The present invention is a noise maker for use at sporting events or other mass gatherings. More specifically, the present invention comprises noise making mechanism that is enclosed in a miniature baseball batting helmet and further includes an attached miniature baseball bat.
It is a popular pastime around the world to attend sporting events, and it is frequently the practice to root for one""s favorite team or player and to make as much noise as possible. One method of creating noise is by clapping and yelling. Alternatively, to reduce the stress on the vocal cords of the fans, and to increase the volume of the clamor, it has become common practice to utilize mechanical noise makers to create the crowd noise.
Moreover, fans like to carry with them objects, be they full sized or miniature, that mimic the equipment used by the players or contain the name of the team, or the logo of the team or player for whom they are rooting. For example, it is common when attending baseball games for members of the crowd to bring along full sized or miniature articles that are employed in the game of baseball. Specifically, miniature baseball bats, and full size or miniature batting helmets are frequently carried or worn. Moreover, these articles may display the name and/or the logo or insignia of the team or the fan""s favorite player.
It would be an advantage to provide a device that can serve as a noise maker and also serve to the purpose of giving the baseball fan an object to carry into the sporting event that displays the fan""s allegiance to a particular team or player. It would further be advantageous if the object were an implement that is representative of the equipment that is used in the sport, be it full size or in miniature. Finally, it is further advantageous if the noise maker also serves as a writing instrument.
The present invention is a sports fan""s noise maker. The noise maker includes a noise making mechanism, said noise making mechanism comprising a disk-shaped outer casing. Contained within the outer casing is a gear with an attached handle, said handle extending outward through an aperture on the bottom of the casing. A striker is attached to the bottom wall of the casing and extends upward and is configured to abut against the gear when the device is rotated.
A miniature baseball bat has a handle-receiving aperture at one end (the barrel end). The handle of the noise maker is firmly fitted into the aperture. In addition, a miniature baseball helmet is provided wherein the noise making mechanism is fitted into the bottom of the helmet. If desired a writing implement may be provided that is inserted into the end of the baseball bat opposite to the noise maker. Furthermore, if desired, a pennant showing the team colors and/or logo may be attached to the batting helmet.
The user can utilize the device by grasping onto the baseball bat. When desired, the user rotates the miniature baseball bat there transmitting rotation to the noise making mechanism.